Introduction
by serenityqueen5
Summary: This is a short story written as a play I hope that introduces a Harry Potter character and some Escaflowne characters. Later on I will add Gundam Wing characters. Please let me know what you think and what you would like to happen next.


_Open scene. Godric sits in her living room with a magazine. The living room is ornately decorated in an early 19th century Persian fashion with a mahagony theme. The deep mahogany carpet is covered with red and gold couches and armchairs places in a circular fashion. The walls are covered with bookcases filled with books. Behind Godric is the entryway into the kitchen. To her side is the large entryway to the rest of the house nearly spanning the size of the entire wall. While straight ahead of her, the sliding door opened up to a beautiful balcony with a view of the sky at 10,000 feet in the air. A bright pink light from the heavens lands on the balcony followed by a loud crash and curses being yelled. After a second the light disappears leaving behind Van, Hitomi, Millerna, Dryden, Allen and his crew. Dryden stands up recognizing where he is and leaves through another sliding door into a room in the main house. Hitomi is the next to regain her wits. Se realizes she's at Gordric's house and follows Dryden in search of her friend and mentor. The rest are left disoriented_

_At the same moment, at another location, the same light appeared. _

**Allen**: Where is everyone? Where is Hitomi?

**Millerna:** Of course, you would be concerned with her. Dryden's missing too.

**Van:** The light must of have separated us. It's done that before remember? _(talking to Allen) _When you first met Hitomi.

**Allen**: That must mean she's nearby at least.

**Gladis**: Uh, boss. I hope she's closer than she was last time.

_Allen walks over to Gladis, who is standing at the edge of the balcony. They notice for the first time that they have landed on an island in the sky. _

**Allen**: Let's go inside.

_They all walk in. They see Godric and stop. _

**Godric** _(With an ironic smile, she closes her hand into a loose fist and uses as a stand for her tilted head):_ Hello.

**Allen:** Who are you?

**Godric**: Blondie, you're in my house. I should be asking you that question. _(she raises her eyebrows)_

**Allen**: I am an honorable knight of Austuria. We have been brought here

**Godric**: Look Blondie, I don't care. (_haughtily_). What are you doing here?

_Godric looks at Van as if she's seen him before. Hitomi walks in. Skipping. She comes to an abrupt halt when she sights Godric. _

**Godric**: Hitomi, what are you doing here? Is everything okay dear?

**Allen **_(recognizing they know each other)_: We're sorry to have imposed. We have come from a different land. We must go back, we have to protect it. But it is nice that we get a chance to see Hitomi's world.

**Godric**: Hitomi, you know them?

**Allen**: Yes. She brought us to this sanctuary. We are under attack from Zaibach. We had no where else to go after the attack.

**Godric** _(to Hitomi): _ you brought a bunch of weirdoes in costumes into my house? You had nothing better to do?

**Allen: **I apologize on behalf of my self and my crew. Hitomi has been a great asset in our time of need. She has a gift of seeing the future. She has been able to get us out of trouble.

**Godric** (_Eyebrow raised and intrigued making a hmmm sound silently)_: Hitomi can see in the future.

**Hitomi **(_desperately trying to convince Godric_): You see, in Gaia, I have this crazy ability to see what's going to happen with my tarot cards.

**Allen**: We didn't believe until after she predicted Fanelia's fall. Then after the attack on Austuria, we had no choice. Zaibach has become a greater enemy then we anticipated. They've taken down everything.

**Godric**: Wait. What? Fanelia's fallen? Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. I had it on good authority that wasn't going to happen. And Hitomi predicted it? _(both eyebrows raised to her hairline)_

_(Godric looks back and forth between Allen (and his crew) and Hitomi)_

What is going on here?

**Allen** _(surprised, catching on that she is aware of their world_): You had it on authority that Fanelia wasn't going to be attack?

**Godric** (_unconsciously ignoring Allen, still in disbelief of that Fanelia's been attacked;_ _ to herself): _ Fanelia's been attacked _(she raised her hand to her chin, turning her head from side to side). _Fanelia's been attacked. Hitomi, you knew about this? How did you know about this? _ (Then suspiciously, sternly, as if a mother scolding a child _Hitomi, how did you know about this? _Staring her down). _Hitomi, answer me. What's going on? How did you know what was going to happen?

**Hitomi**: I was trying to tell you. Something happens to me in Gaia. _slightly whining to make it sound truthful _ I get these visions of things that will be.

**Godric** _(skeptical sterness)_: You get these _visions. _ Visions of the future. Since when do you get visions of the future.

**Hitomi**: Like I've been trying to tell you, Gaia does this to me.

**Godric**: _unbelievingly, _Sure.

**Allen**: I'm afraid it's true madam. _With a bow. _ She has gotten us out of difficult places. It was difficult for me to believe at first. But after the attack on Austuria, I had no choice

**Godric**: _ knowing that Hitomi does not posses any magical powers Godric thinks how this could be possible. How could she see the future? What was she missing… then it clicked. _ How long have you been in kahoots with Folken?

**Hitomi** (_head snaps to plate unable to make eye contact with anyone): _ I don't know what you're talking about.

**Godric**: How long? (_Sternly)_

_Allen and his crew_ _mumble in the background about what's going on? _

**Hitomi**_ (stays slient shy, trying to blend into the background)_:Who's Folken? What kahoots?_Godric is about to reply but is interrupted. Dryden walks through the entryway into the living room. _

**Dryden** (_suavely and with a come hither half-grin): _Ah. Hello, my beautiful. I've missed you. _He swoops in and gives her a kiss on the mouth. He dips her as he deepens the kiss. Godric gently pulls away from him. _ How is the love of my life doing? When are you going to leave that husband of yours and marry me?

**Millerna**: you two know each other?

**Godric**: Yes. How do you know each other?

**Millerna**: I'm his fiancée. 

**Godric**: _surprised, but not hurt, she takes a small step away from Dryden while wrapping an arm around his waist. She places her other hand. _ Well, you didn't mention you were engaged, Dryden. _ Godric holds out her hand for a handshake. _ Nice to meet you, I'm Godric.

_They shake hands. (To Dryden) _I'm surprised to find you here.

**Van** _(to Hitomi)_: What do you mean 'how long have you been working with Folken?' Do you know my brother? _To Godric _ How do you know my brother?

**Godric **_(quizzically)_: Who's your brother?

**Van **_(with great restraint of his anger): _Folken la Cour de Fanel. You know him?

**Godric** _(enthusiastically): _That's where I recognized you from, you must be Van! _Smiles_ _turns to Dryden with a more strained smile. _ Hey Dryden, did you know that Fanelia has fallen? Blondie here just informed here that Fanelia has fallen and Austuria was attacked.

**Van** _( softly, as if a whisper, with clenched teeth and fists): _Fanelia was burned to the ground. **Godric** _(ignoring Van's anger)_: attacked. Burned to the ground. Is this something that sounds newsworthy to you? Something you might have wanted to tell me the moment they happened. Let's say because -

**Dryden**: Your investments are fine. Safe and sound. I've rerouted the interest to other industries not affected by the upheaval. _(taking her hand in his and holding her a little closer)._

**Godric**: Upheaval? Fanelia burning to the ground is more than an upheaval. _(shrilling)_

_Allen, who has been brewing the background noticing Hitomi's taciturn nature, gained the courage to speak out about something he had picked up on earlier._

**Allen**: You're surprised Fanelia has fallen.

**Godric** _(stepping back from Dryden to face Allen)_: Of course I am. I have invest-

**Allen**: You're surprised because you didn't expect it would happen. How could you know that Fanelia would be safe? How do you know Folken?

**Godric** _(to Allen): _ Folken happens to be a dear friend of the family's. And my sister's best friend. _(to Hitomi) _That's how you got to Gaia! _(with a tone of realization)._ You're checking up on Dridri's plan _(accusingly)_. "predicting the future my ass". _(shaking her head, she turns back to Dryden) _So everything's taken care of them.

**Dryden**: Yes, yes. You still have all your money.

V**an** _(to Hitomi): _You know Folken?

**Godric** _(rolling her eyes at Dryden, then addressing Van)_: yes, she knows Folken. He's a friend of the family's, she's friend of the family's. Yes. They have met. _(looks at them like they're crazy). _

**Hitomi**: Technically, technically, I didn't see Folken when in Gaia. At least not long enough to talk to him.

**Van**: So you did know those attacks were coming. But only because she knew the plans!

**Hitomi**: I tried to warn you! I didn't want it to happen. I told you everything I knew. _(Standing and waving her hand erratically in panic). _I did _(pointing her index finger in the air). _

**Van**: You've been planning this from the beginning!

**Hitomi**: No. No! I have not. Dri dri just wanted someone to check what was going on in Gaia. _(Suddenly changes her demeanor from wanting to please Van to close to a blank experession). _That reminds me, I haven't reported to dridri yet. _(Gets up and moves out of the room)._

**Van **_(following her out): _Hold on! Tell me the truth! … _(exist Van)_

**Allen**: Who _are_ you?_(Allen begins to become suspicious. _How can you be from Hitomi's world and know about ours? _He has assumed his knightly posture and is ready to interrogate a possible enemy). _

**Godric:** My name is Godric Gryffindor. I'm a teacher. I should ask you the same question, considering you're trying to threaten me in my own house. Which you haven't been invited into. _(with hands out to her sides, bent at the elbows) _You know what. I don't care. Dryden, you know where everything is. I trust you'll take care of yourself. _(She moves in to kiss, then remembers Millerna is there). _ I've got things to do.

_Godric exists through the entryway into the main house and disappears. Dryden moves to the bookcase walls and begins to browse as Millerna, Allen, and the crew are left alone to make out what has happened. _

End Scene.


End file.
